


Sonichu Re-Zapped

by xxRingsofSaturnxx



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonichu (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxRingsofSaturnxx/pseuds/xxRingsofSaturnxx
Summary: Born from a genetic experiment destined for destruction, Experiment 025A (AKA Sonichu), is on a harrowing journey to protect the Sacred Solstone and discover the truth behind his own mysterious origins. With the help of his crew of misfits nicknamed The Chaotic Combo, Sonichu thwarts the ever-growing advances of Team Rocket, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, and his equally dangerous but alluring rival "Blake" Shadowchu!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by and co-written/edited by my friend Patriotic-Doofus on Tumblr! We actually had a lot of fun designing and re-writing the characters to fit into our own spin on the story so we hope you have fun reading! ^^

Prologue

A damp, lowly fog had swept across the quiet valleys of Mahogany Town. Recently there had been an unusual, and very violent, series of thunderstorms across the Johto Region raising rumors and hysteria amongst its people…  
CRACK!  
A ferocious lightning bolt cut through the sky like a dagger, ascending downwards to an unknown yet ominous location. The thunderous bolt left nothing but silence in its wake. No sounds of birds. No rustling of small creatures in the undergrowth. It was almost as if the world stopped turning, just for this one singular moment…  
Whilst the town was quite normal on the surface more interesting things were happening just beneath. "Do you think I should trust you after the failure of the mewtwo project?" A voice retorted "But of course it wasn't my fault! It was that damn brat and his Pikachu!" Another voice responded.  
"Well what ideas do you have Mr. 300 I.Q.?"  
"Well you see since the project failed I had a backup plan."  
"I see and what is this backup plan you speak of?" A suited man asked with some suspicion as he glided back into a sleek office chair, his faithful Persian rubbing its head into his ringed hand. "Well since we were working with DNA for the Mewtwo Project I was thinking...what if rather than creating a pokemon...we become one?”  
"Hmm….that's a rather interesting proposition and how do we become a Pokémon?" The suited man replied, still incredibly doubtful about this future endeavor. “Simply as such” the other man in the room, a rotund scientist with an orange mustache and red tailcoat, smirked. He keenly made his way to turn on a monitor that showed his current research. Projected was an image of a familiar blue hedgehog running across a desert, several vital points being recorded on the screen. “You have your enemies and I have mine” the scientist stated “But the reason we keep failing is similar. We simply underestimate the potential they have. This meddlesome pin cushion is known as Sonic and he has a nearly unrivaled speed. By combining his genetic makeup with the ever potential power held in Pokémon cells we can apply that to a human host!” The suited man leaned back into his chair and smiled grimly “Making that host the most dangerous human in existence…” he then laughed maniacally,”...and under Team Rocket’s control they would place us at the top of the governing world!”  
“So” the scientist coughed, "Do we have ourselves a deal?” The suited man smiled and walked up to him, shaking hands.  
“It’s always a pleasure to work with you...Ivo.”  
“Well you’re organization seems to never let me down...Giovanni.”


	2. Project SG-1000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the prologue was really short but hopefully Chapter 1 will be longer! The original idea was to combine this chapter and the next one but we were worried it would be too long.

“Wake up Experiment 025A!”

025A’s blue eyes shot open to meet a sterile white ceiling. He sighed at the all too familiar sight after all this ceiling was one of the few things he knew. With a groan he sat up then winced painfully at a stinging sensation from his arm. There was a chunk of singed fur still left from when yesterday’s experiment happened, one in which he had been subjected to a laser chase. The tiny water bowl in 025A’s room caught his attention briefly. He looked to be a creature about three feet tall, not even counting his pointy ears that looked almost as tall as his body. His fur was a soft golden-yellow with light brown stripes on his arms and black ear tips. Probably his most notable features other than his blue eyes were two red cheek pouches and a lighting bolt tail. ‘Well no time to think back...duty calls.’ 025A hobbled over to a tiny elevator and was soon shafted down into a larger, cold room with barely any light. ‘Ah it must be night reconnaissance again.’ 025A had experienced this type of training dozens of times, but something felt particularly off about…  
A blinding spotlight flooded over him, causing 025A to hide his face. Another spotlight was at the opposite end of the room as a taller figure presented himself from a high balcony. “You’re failing in your training 025A. I simply don’t understand don’t you want to be a good example for your master?” The figure scoffed. “Y-yes sir! Of course I do I just...had a rough day that’s all-” but 025A was interrupted by the room lighting up, revealing what seemed to be a large arena- and lots of much larger Pokémon were surrounding him. “I-I don’t understand…” 025A looked up to where the figure was glaring down at him. “Your equal Experiment 025B has excelled in his training twice more than you have. If you wish to continue, so to speak, I order you to defeat every Pokémon in this arena you have until I say you may stop. Now go!” Before 025A could protest, he was already dodging a heavy fist that left a crater in the ground. He shot at the Pokémon with Thunderbolt and used Quick Attack to try getting a good distance away from the others charging at him, but was then flung into the air by a Take Down. He smacked hard onto the ground and groaned then let out a yelp as he felt teeth sink into his shoulder. In retaliation he used Thunder Punch and watched the aggressor fly past him with a screech. Move after move, hit after hit, it felt like whenever he took down one Pokémon another two or three took their place! 025A had been backed into a corner, breathing heavily and battle-worn. He had to get out there was no chance that he would be able to survive all this… think think think! In a moment of fight-or-flight 025A felt as if his body was tensing up from the sheer fear he had. This was it? This was how his life ended…?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Giovanni watched his Pokémon corner his subject, he sighed and swiftly turned to his secretary. “Get a sanitation crew down there in about half an hour. Also make sure to inform the Doctor that 025A was a failure but we can still execute the project using 025-” Before Giovanni could finish a strong, almost ungodly flash of energy immersed the arena and surrounding balcony. “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?” The mob boss yelled, unable to see through the blinding light caused by the intense power surge. The few scientists that were monitoring the battle looked stunned as they filed through their readings. “I-it’s 025A!” One scientist gawked “H-his energy readings! They’re exceeding his bodily limits!” Meanwhile in the arena, 025A screeched, letting out a ferocious attack that swept the swarm of aggressive Pokémon into the furthest wall. While the Pokémon were incapacitated that didn’t stop him from bolting at them again, attacking with more ferocity than he himself had received. The scientists along the balcony screamed and reeled back from the scene as they witnessed the carnage. “G-Giovanni sir h-he’s a! He’s a monster!” Giovanni yelled over to his secretary “Get as many grunts as you  
can down there! I want that thing incapacitated!”

White noise filled 025A’s mind. In this moment he saw no other purpose to his being than defending himself, making these creatures pay for hurting him by hurting them back.  
“Quickly surround it!”  
“Get the tranquilizer now!”  
025A whipped around to face the battalion of grunts that had flooded into the room, all armed with either leashes, tranquilizing guns, or both. “Alakazam use psychic! Houndour use Dark Pulse!” Before the Pokémon could attack him though, 025A charged passed and ricocheted off the wall behind the grunts and made contact with the cold steel, a gaping hole into the outside world in his wake. 025A growled at the people one last time before darting off in a flash of light, leaving the grunts stunned. Giovanni ran into the arena and gazed out to the land below. He cursed and slammed his fist along the wall. “Damn it all! Get in contact with Dr. Robotnik and get those readings to him! Start searching for 025A; he can’t be loose amongst the public…”  
He glared into the distance a cold wind blowing over him, almost as cold as the feelings he carried about this dangerous new discovery…


	3. Enter Rosechu!

The sun shone brightly down on the lush grasses of the Green Hill Zone. Grass colored a mix of pine and shamrock was torn to the wind as a blur of coral pink dashed through it. “I’ll catch you yet you thief I stole that fair and square!” The blur was what one might call a hedgehog- three feet with eight inches to spare, sharp quills that stuck out from her head, a coal black nose, the usual. What wasn’t usual was the long, noodly tail with a thunderbolt shape at the end that trailed behind her and a set of curled fins on each side of her head. The hedgehog growled as she chased her target, a purloin with a chunk of beef in its mouth. “Give it back right now!” Using as much force as she could, the hedgehog lunged forward and threw a mighty punch. Unfortunately the purloin leapt to the side, causing the fist attack to ram straight into the tree. Shit. “Neeeeeeyyaaaah!” The hedgehog squealed as she held onto her aching hand. “You little cretin I’ll get you for this!” The purloin gave a snicker and leapt into the thicket, its prized beef claimed.

Creeeeeaak

“Oh...shoot.” 

The tree she had punched was left with a gaping hole in it of course it was going to fall! The hedgehog leapt out of the tree’s way as it cracked down with a mighty THUMP! Amongst the wreckage though she could have sworn she saw something fall out of it. Almost like...her? She peered over the mix of broken pine and needles to look for the mysterious figure. “Woah…” Cautiously she hobbled closer. The person wasn’t like anyone she’d ever seen before, well, other than herself at least. While he didn’t have her fins or exact tail shape, her yellow twin looked to be the same species…

025A’s eyes began to open slowly. He felt as if he were moving but he couldn’t feel himself using his legs in the first place. In an attempt to sit up he immediately noticed himself being dragged along the ground with one foot by someone who had a striking resemblance to himself! Now, as the wide-eyed creation he was he did only the most reasonable of things he could do- he screamed. The sudden noise made the female hedgehog jump and she spun around in fright, releasing 025A’s leg. “Ah you’re alive!? Oh God please don’t kill me!” She held up her hands defensively. “K-kill you!? I thought you were gonna kill me!”

“What!? ew gross I’m not some savage!”

“Well dragging an unconscious body is sorta shady!”

“You have no evidence to prove I was going to do anything!”

“It’s all in context- uh...wait what’s your name?”

“Why it just so happens my name is Rosechu, silly!” The pink hedgehog did a curtsy. “Rosechu?” 025A cocked his head, ”Well that seems like a really nice name. My name is 025A!” Rosechu furrowed her brows with confusion. “025A? That’s seriously your name?” she asked. “Yeah! Why what’s wrong with it?” The yellow hybrid was starting to get worried. This Rosechu person was bizarre, and slightly smelly. “‘025A’ is kind of a mouthful to say,” she chided, ”Plus it isn’t fun in the slightest. Hmmmm…” Rosechu glanced over him for a few moments, then clapped her hands together in a fit of excitement. “Oooo I got it! What about Sonichu?” “Sonichu? Isn’t that sort of redundant?” 025A asked, crossing his arms, “That’s like if you, like, named yourself after a Raichu and a rose.” The only response Rosechu gave was a slow blink. "Oh uhh if that offended you I'm sorry…"His ears drooped apologetically. “Wha-no no it’s ok! That’s actually what I did to name myself! It’s cute, right!?” She laughed. Sonichu laughed nervously, not sure how to process the whole situation.  
Rosechu leapt closer and ruffled his head fur. “Well either way your name’s Sonichu new friend! You look sort of banged up. Did you get into a fight or something?” He looked down at himself with some surprise. He had a large gash in his shoulder from a bite mark and his knees were badly scraped, and his fur was more singed than when he was in his room...Wait. Why was he outside of his room to begin with? He had gone down the elevator he knew that much, but everything else was a blur after that …"I...I don't really remember…" Sonichu awkwardly rubbed his shoulder and winced at the stinging sensation that was left. “Aw man really? That sucks major eggs.” Rosechu set her arms behind her head and sighed. “But hey you know what the good thing is about that? You won’t spend as much time thinking about the bad stuff, so you can have loads more fun now!”

Suddenly she picked him up, almost like a child holding a stuffed toy. “We won’t get anywhere like this, so why not head to some place to get those wounds cleaned up? There’s a city not too far from here. I’ve actually been waiting to meet someone before I went. It looks like way too much fun for just one person!” Rosechu said, giving Sonichu a warm smile. Sonichu smiled back, feeling a bit better about the situation. “Then leeeeets go!” Like a bolt of lightning Rosechu dashed back across the Green Hill Zone with Sonichu in her arms. The winds blew strongly, almost as strong as the friendship that was slowly starting to form between the two hedgehog hybrids.


	4. The Medical Emergency Mash-Up

“Status update Number 15. We’ve tracked the most recent location of Experiment 025A.”   
A Team Rocket grunt clicked the recording mic off as a set of Houndoom sniffed at the tree Rosechu had broken down earlier. The Moon glowed a suspicious pale blue, casting light on the hedgehog’s foot prints. Another grunt crouched in front of the tracks and felt them. “It isn’t alone,” he said with the tapping of his foot,”There’s something else that’s with it. We’re going to have to call in the Special Division.” The grunt with the mic looked to the footprints and nodded to her partner. “Very well then we can contact Giovanni on the way back. You think they’ll be able to catch it?” “Are you kidding?” The grunt laughed, “That thing will be almost as good as dead when those two find it!”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Psst. Sonichuuu~ Wake up sleepyhead because we’re here!” Rosechu whispered to Sonichu, who had shifted into a piggyback position on the pink hybrid’s back during their long trip from the forest. Sonichu yawned and sleepily opened his eyes to a very very large city just below the hill they were looking out on. “Woah what is all this!?” The hedgehog’s eyes sparkled with stars and he excitedly hopped off Rosechu’s back. The land looked like nothing he’d ever seen before! There were large stone towers that had people in them and the vehicles were actually moving-and non-destroyed! Everywhere there seemed to be glowing bright, but they radiated a sense of warmth and excitement instead of judgement and hostility. The only thing that Sonichu was untrusting of was the plethora of humans that occupied the city. They looked about as big as the people that once controlled him…

“Righty! This here is Station Square!” Rosechu proudly clapped her hands and outstretched them towards the bustling city. Quickly she ran over to a clump of ferns and dragged out a set of colorful, but badly worn, hoodies. “Here put this on!” Rosechu said, handing her companion a pale blue hoodie. Sonichu sniffed at the clothing and cocked his head in confusion. “Why are we wearing these? I thought we were going to the hospital…” Rosechu put on her green hoodie then went over to pick Sonichu back up again once he put on his. “We’re still going no need to worry! It’s just...well…” Rosechu rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, “...folks down there aren’t used to seeing, well, us. So it’s best we try to cover ourselves to not draw attention. You ready to get patched up?” Sonichu covered his head with his hood and nodded, getting settled in Rosechu’s arms. The pink hybrid grinned and jogged down the hill into Station Square!

Sonichu’s focus was taken by Station Square almost immediately. Everything from the buildings to the cars to the people seemed so much bigger than when he and Rosechu were on the hill, but they didn’t seem very frightening. After a bit of walking the two took a bus and soon came to face a large, white building with glass making up the roof and a large red cross in the center. “Is this a hospital?” Sonichu asked, gazing up at the building with curiosity. “Yep sure is! A day in here or two and you should be loads better in no time flat!” Rosechu marched her way into the lobby and rung the bell, where she was met by an odd looking receptionist. She seemed to be just a few inches taller than Rosechu and Sonichu and draped in what looked like a nunnery dress. What was even odder was that the woman’s face was covered by a white mask with black splotches around the edges, giving her an almost somber atmosphere. “Oh! Uh...hello there. Welcome to Station Square Emergency Clinic! How may I help you today?” the receptionist asked in a slightly trembling voice as she took out a paper and pen. “Wow you seem so nice!” Rosechu bounced closer to the table, causing the receptionist to jump. “I need to get my friend here taken care of. He has scratches all over him plus he hasn’t eaten much of anything! You can even see his ribcage!” Rosechu poked Sonichu sharply in the stomach, causing the hybrid to yell out, “Ouch! Don’t touch there!” The receptionist gasped and covered her masked mouth with her hand. “Oh my goodness! We’ll have to get this poor dear taken care of right away!” She feverishly made her way over to Rosechu and Sonichu and lowered herself to touch his face.”Hey hey!” Sonichu yelped in protest. “Hmm it doesn’t look like you have a fever…,” the receptionist mumbled,”But here just in case.” Suddenly her hand began to glow with a gentle white light that soon enveloped Sonichu as well. The yellow hybrid felt a strange, but welcoming energy flow through him, almost as if the light was trying to calm him from an unknown anxiety.   
Just as soon as the light appeared it faded away, and the receptionist gently squeezed her hands as she took them away from Sonichu’s face. “Uh…,” Rosechu blinked, a bit dumbfounded and confused, “How do...you feel?” Sonichu felt his arm and was surprised to find that it no longer stung like it had been a few hours ago. Hell it even looked like it was almost fully healed! “I feel great! Ow...a little banged up still but way better!” He smiled and left Rosechu’s grip, now able to at least walk on his own. “Thank you so much!” Sonichu gave the Receptionist a surprised hug, making the woman squeak. “Uh n-no problem!” she laughed from behind the mask. “Although you aren’t as injured as before it would be ill advised to leave right now. A few days in the hospital and care from professional medical examiners would be the best course of action. Please come down this hallway and I’ll get you with a certified doctor.” The Receptionist turned to the long hallway next to the check-in desk, looking back to see if her clients were following. “The hospital is way more cool than I thought!” Rosechu whispered excitedly. Sonichu only gave her a nod, his focus on the mysterious lady that had helped him. It was an odd feeling. Meeting the Receptionist. Meeting Rosechu. It was almost as if it was his lifelong calling to meet these two…

Soon night fell upon the ever-glowing city of Station Square, the bright moon watching over its citizens. The lone headlights of a motorcycle walked along the small inner-city road as Officer Jenny came into view of the local police station. “Do we have any info on where exactly they’re set to strike?” She asked as she stopped at the station gate. “No Sir…” the other officer saluted,”All we know is that they’ll be attacking somewhere in the inner section of Station Square.” Little did the unsuspecting police force know that trouble would soon make itself known. The Moon swiftly cast a pair of lengthened shadows against the hospital’s crystal roof…

“Knock knooock~” Rosechu quietly said in a sing-song voice as she pushed Sonichu’s door open with her foot, a full tray of buttery pancakes in her hands. Sonichu, now wrapped in bandages, groggily sat up in his hospital bed. He smelled the pancakes and looked at the tray with surprise. “They give us food this late? And more than once?” He asked nervously. “Yeah isn’t it neat?” Rosechu slid some pancakes onto Sonichu’s plate and began to scarf down her own set. She continued to eat, but stopped once she saw her friend’s saddened look. “Hey what’s wrong? If you aren’t hungry right now then I’m sorry that I bothered you…” Sonichu turned to her and shook his head. “No it’s not that at all. It’s...it’s about earlier today,” he sighed,”That lady today. What she did...it feels like I was destined somehow to meet her. And you too!” Sonichu pointed at Rosechu then flopped onto the bed to stare at the ceiling. “And then that got me wondering...are there more things like us? Someone else that looks like me? Someone that looks more like you? Maybe they’re all out there...living a happy life...waiting for us to meet them…” Rosechu set her pancakes down and looked to Sonichu sadly, reaching out her hand to hold his. “Well, what if there are?” She said with a soft smile. “The sooner you get better the sooner we get to start looking. I bet there’s like a bazillion more folks like us out there!   
And we’ll make friends with every single one of them!”   
“You really mean that?...”

“I feel it in my gut! I should know because David told me!”

“Hehe David? Who’s that?”

“The funky orange dragon that talks to me in my dreams sometimes! I can understand him even though all he says is ‘Rowroro!’!”  
The two hybrids had a good laugh before Rosechu told her friend more about all the exciting adventures they would go on and all the new friends they would make along the way. Hidden in the shadows of the hallway the Receptionist looked longingly over to the two. She sighed with a bit of contentment then looked at her reflection in the wall’s mirror, fingering the edges of her mask lightly. She wouldn’t lie, she too felt like she was meant to meet the two chattering hybrids. What’s more was that they were almost like little angels, not a supposed “sin” like her...Maybe with the help of these two she would no longer have to wear her mask...she could be free again. Ever so slowly she began to undo her mask…

BOOM!!!!

A large explosion shook the hospital, immediately sending the emergency alarms off. “W-what was that!?” Sonichu asked, clinging onto Rosechu tightly. “I don’t know but it definitely isn’t good. Come on!” Rosechu helped Sonichu up from his bed and helped him down to where they could see a gaping, fiery hole in the wall, the flames illuminating two taller figures. One was a lady with round green earrings and long pink hair that curled at the end, while the other was a man who had spiky blue hair that pointed downwards and he had a rose in one hand. The thing they both had in common was their uniforms - starch white with jet black boots and gloves with red emblazoned R’s on the chest. From behind leapt forward a smaller than average meowth that glared in the direction of Rosechu and Sonichu. As the commotion grew louder more patients and hospital staff joined the hybrids to look at their mysterious attackers. “Hey what gives you jerks!? Who are you anyways? this is a hospital!” Rosechu yelled at the suited figures. “Who are we?” the woman laughed grimly as she stepped forward. “Should we give all these kindly hospital-goers a show to express our gratitude for such a warm welcome?” She asked her partner. "Why yes we should!" the man grinned and threw his rose to the side. “Prepare for trouble!” the woman started, “And make it double!”

“To protect the world from devastation!”

“To unite all peoples within our nation!”

“To denounce the evils of truth and love!”

“To extend our reach to the stars above!”

“Jessie!”

“James~”

“Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!”

“Surrender now or prepare to fight!”

“Meowth that’s right!” the Meowth chimed in, sharpening his claws. “Now with all that out of the way,” Jessie pulled out a set of pokeballs and released a squadron of ferocious Arbok and Zangoose. “Arbok, Zangoose raise hell and capture those two over there!” Without warning the two pokemon ran forward, knocking Rosechu and Sonichu apart. “Sonichu!” Rosechu screamed as she was flung across the floor. “Weezing! Frillish! It’s your turn now start collecting pokemon!” James released said pokemon, which began attacking the other hospital patients. Before long the emergency center was filled with shrieks and frantic people as the chaos ensued. 

“Clefairy no!”

“Please not my Rhydon!”

“Eek! Ursarang! Luxio!”

“Oh no they got Bob!”  
“Hold still you dirty rat!” Jessie growled as her Zangoose struggled to catch Sonichu, who was practically bouncing against the walls in an attempt to get away. “Thunderpunch!” He yelled as he leapt at one of his attackers, striking a direct hit. His victory didn’t last long though, because another just as powerful Arbok used Iron Tail on him, sending Sonichu into a corner of the lobby. The Arbok went in for another strike using Poison Fang, but was swiftly jabbed in the face by a powerful punch from Rosechu. “Keep your gross teeth off of him you creep!” She yelled as the Arbok whimpered and inched away. “Woah thanks! What move was that?” Sonichu asked, Rosechu helping him back up. “It was just a punch. No one messes with my best friend! Now let’s kick some tail!” She pumped her fist and charged at an unsuspecting Zangoose, knocking it unconscious with a Mega Kick. Sonichu followed her lead and smirked at two more Arbok that tried to pounce on him. Before they could wrap around him Sonichu darted out of the way a used Thunderbolt, burning the snakes to a near crisp. 

“I won’t be beat by a couple of science fair rejects!” Jessie screamed. “James I need back up!” She yelled to her partner, who was currently fighting a trainer and her now fainted Piloswine. “Very well then~ Meowth please collect that pokemon over there while I take care of this!” Meowth saluted as he swiped away the trainer’s pokeball. James ran up beside Jessie and sent out two Weezing. “Weezing use Sludge Bomb!” The living gas capsules surrounded Rosechu and Sonichu, aiming shots of toxic gunk at the two. “Iron Tai-Eek!” Rosechu yelped as she was pinned to the ground by the sludge attack, the poison seeping into her fur. “Rosechu! Ack!” Sonichu got hit by Sludge Bomb, now growing just as sick as his downed companion. “Very well done Weezing~” James petted the poison types once they returned to him. Jessie chuckled and pressed her foot down on Sonichu’s sludge covered chest. “I’ve got to hand it to you. That little tag team approach impressed me, but playtime is over. Meowth, get in touch with Rocket Headquarters we’re bringing back more than what we came here for-” But before she could finish, her and the horde of Team Rocket pokemon were knocked back by a blinding flash of white light. “Grr hey what gives!?” She snapped, only to find her Arbok and Zangoose were fainted. “W-What did you do to my pokemon!?” Jessie demanded. Sonichu suddenly felt the sludge and poison melt off his body. “W-wha....?” He looked up to see Rosechu in near perfect condition too! Sonichu then noticed their savior- It was the Receptionist! 

A searing white light radiated off of the woman’s body and she wielded a gigantic, shining halberd. “YOU...HAVE YOU NO SHAME!?” She screamed at Jessie and James. “To steal is one sin! BUT TO HARM THE INJURED IS AN EVEN GREATER ONE!” Her voice boomed, shaking the hospital walls. “J-just wait a minute!” Jessie trembled as she took a step back. “Y-You can’t talk to us like that!” “Y-Yeah!,” James yelped, “We’re the fearsome Team Rocket!” The Receptionist tore off her mask and sliced it with her halberd, leaving two clean halves of the item to fall to the floor. Her face - it looked almost like Rosechu’s! While there was a mole on her left cheek and her fur was snow white, the softness in the structure looked like it matched. “My name...is Angelica! AND YOU SHALL KNOW THY LORD’S POWER!” From Angelica’s back two glorious wings of light sprung out and she quickly took to the skies, aiming her halberd in Team Rocket’s direction. “Frillish use Dark Pulse! Weezing use Sludge Bomb!” James cried to his pokemon. “Zangoose get up and use Slash! Arbok use Poison Sting now!” The pokemon obeyed and fired everything they had, only for Angelica to use Agility and practically dance away from the cross-fire, landing a fierce slash attack. Once the smoke cleared, James and Jessie were horrified to see that their pokemon had been knocked out in one hit! 

“Weezing! Frillish!”

“My precious pokemon!” 

“Now please,” Angelica floated just across with them, “GET OUT OF MY HOSPITAL!” With a mighty swing, she sent the whole of Team Rocket literally flying through the roof with her halberd. “We’ll be baaaaaaaack!” They screamed as their voices faded into the distant night sky. The light faded from Angelica as she tiredly collapsed onto the floor, the halberd turning into a dull looking pen. “Angelica! Is she going to be okay!?” Sonichu held her up as a doctor came to examine the nun. “Hmm she appears to have a few burn marks, but she should make a quick recovery… give or take a few days.” The doctor gave Sonichu a reassuring smile.


End file.
